


“I didn’t even think I could feel this happy...”

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: Avengers RP Based Fics... [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, RP Based..., Sass, Smut, at least I think that’s another name for it anyways..., gammahawk, hand jobs in the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: In which Bruce and Clint do things together for the first time, and there are hand jobs on the couch...





	“I didn’t even think I could feel this happy...”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a few RP Based Fics I’m going to do, since my creativity seemed to dry up there for a while but I’ve been Roleplaying on a few different forums lately on various sites and so I thought I would just share some of the smutty fluffy little sex scenes that evolved... lol. Unless stated otherwise the RP involved was either parts done myself as both characters, or parts that I’ve had permission from my other RP partners to use, so... I am taking full credit for this one, bc I was bored and decided to write the sex scene anyway! XD In the case of ones written by or with other people I will be giving them full or partial credit where due, so feel free to let us all know what you think! Lol XD. This was purely written for fun as part of an ongoing RP so there may or may not be more in a sort of a continuation done later, depending on what’s been happening... lol. Any OC’s mentioned are purely from the RP this was based off so feel free to ignore them, as they are not actually all that important to the smut... er... plot...? That happens here. I was literally just too lazy to actually change it so... In this particular piece, Bruce just found out he has a daughter and a granddaughter, which is about as far as they get mentioned so... the rest is purely Bruce and Clint giving each other hand jobs, discussing the Hulk and bantering on the couch...! Lol. Also, any difference/weirdness in paragraphing etc is purely bc I literally copied this pretty much straight from the RP so... And now that I’m done with all that... Enjoy! XD

Bruce quietly closed the door to his room, before moving over to the couch, Clint following him and plopping down with his feet in Bruce' Lap. Bruce shoved his feet off, shaking his head and said; "I didn't even think I could FEEL this happy, after the accident... and now I'm... well, I have a daughter, a granddaughter.... I'm actually 'communicating' with the Hulk... I... to be honest, I still keep thinking I'm going to wake up and this is all going to be some kind of really in depth dream..."

Clint shifted himself over until he was pressed against Bruce's shoulder, throwing his leg over both of the scientists, as he said; "It's not a dream, promise..." the Archer grinned then. "Besides, if it was a dream would I do this...?" He leaned forward then, gripping the front of Bruce's shirt in his hand and dragging him forwards for a heated kiss, his other hand going to the scientists head to tangle his fingers in Bruce's ridiculous curls... Bruce let himself be pulled in, a soft groan escaping him as Clint's tongue brushed his own, and when they finally came up for air he said; "Well... yeah... actually... maybe... but somehow I don't think that my imagination is actually that good..."

Clint smirked, and replied; "Oh, I dunno Doc... I think you're imagination might be pretty good..." He levered himself up, and into Bruce's lap then, and Bruce gave a surprised squawk, his eyes glaring green again as the Other Guy apparently noticed the change in direction of Bruce's thoughts, and Bruce put a firm hand on Clint's chest to hold him back, and said; "Uhm... Clint... I'm not sure if I can actually do this without..." he took a steadying breath. "Well... without, the Other Guy being aware of it..." he said, hesitantly...

Clint smirked, and said; "Do you honestly think I care about that...?" He leaned in closer, resting his his forehead against Bruce's as he continued; "I don't care if he's watching... hell!" Clint wriggled a bit. "You should know me by now.... I actually kinda think it's hot..." Clint grinned. Bruce sucked in a quick breath, before he replied; "You do realise he probably has no idea what's actually going on, right...?" Clint laughed at that, and said thoughtfully; "Oh... I dunno, Brucie... I think he may be more aware of it than you think..." Bruce wasn't really sure what to think about that, but he did know that he suddenly definitely wanted to do things with Clint that he hadn't been able to do with anyone else in a long time, and he was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, the Hulk might actually let him...

Bruce startled a bit when he felt a rather forceful nudge from his mind, and he stared, gaping at Clint for a minute before he said; "Uhm... I think he heard you... and I think he actually just may have told me to 'get on with it...' " Bruce shook his head. "Fuck... this is weird, Clint... seriously, you have no idea..." Clint smirked again, and said; "Well, since you seem to've pretty much just gotten permission from the warden... maybe you should actually listen to him..." Clint said, rolling his hips against Bruce's groin, and Bruce had to try and stifle a sharp cry at the long forgotten sensation of visceral pleasure that shot through him...

"Uh... Clint...! Maybe we should be leaving this til there isn't a 7 year old sleeping in the next room...!?" Bruce gasped out, quietly, and Clint stilled himself for a moment, and said; "What...? You don't think you can keep quiet...? I can keep quiet..." Bruce tried to suppress a groan at Clint's words, and he breathed out; "Maybe you can... but I'm not sure that I really want to be testing whether or not I can do this without Hulking out while my granddaughter is asleep in the next room...!"

Clint just grinned at Bruce then, and said; "You have too little faith in yourself, Doc..." He wriggled his hips around in Bruce's lap again, and Bruce gave a choked noise, dropping his head back onto the couch and wondering, not for the first time, why on earth he'd ever managed to fall for this crazy man...

Clint leaned forward and put his hands behind Bruce's head, playing with his hair, and he smiled as he said; "You have the most ridiculous hair, you know that...? It's like you have a spaniel on your head, and I love it!"

Bruce tipped his head toward a little, to look at Clint, and said; "Wha...? Seriously? That's what you come up with? A spaniel?" Clint shrugged. "Yup. I make no apologies cuz it's true... plus, spaniels are cute, so you should be flattered... you know how much I love dogs! Hey! Bruce, can we get a dog...?" Clint asked, wriggling in his lap again.

"I... what?" Bruce shook his head. "Are you seriously asking me that right now...?" Clint grinned and nodded. "Yup! I am being deadly serious. Besides, it could be like, yours and the Hulks therapy dog!" Clint said, grinning even wider.

Bruce couldn't help but grin a bit at Clint's enthusiasm, and he said; "We're not going to let the Hulk name it, are we...? Because I can guarantee you I already know what he'll call it..." Clint laughed a bit. "Yeah... now we are definitely letting the Hulk name it...!" He said, "I am on board with this idea!"

Bruce groaned and said; "Clint... I am going to feel ridiculous running around yelling, 'Smash' every time I want to call the dog... People will start thinking I'm trying to be the Hulk in Banner form...! I will never hear the end of the sheer amount of ridiculous jokes that everyone will come up with! Tony will be unbearable!"

Clint had to stifle some hysterical laughter then, and he said with a grin; "So does this mean we're getting a dog then...?" Bruce shook his head again, smiling a bit. "Yeah, I guess it does... we're going to have to sneak it in past Tony though... I'm not sure if he's real keen on animals... not that I think he would actually argue with the Hulk if it came up..." Clint grinned. "Nah... he probably wouldn't..." he agreed, shifting a bait in Bruce's lap again...

Bruce huffed our a short breath at Clint's wriggling and said; "If you keep that up you're going to make the little problem I'm having worse..." Clint sniggered as he rolled his hips down again, and he said; "Yeah... I can feel that, and I've seen you naked, and that is in no way a 'little' problem!" He grinned, repeating the action, and Bruce muffled a groan in his fist, saying pleadingly; "Clint..."

Clint just kept grinning and did it again. "Is that; 'Clint stop?' Or 'Clint keep going?'" He asked. Bruce made a slight whining noise. "I don't even know..." he said, honestly...

Clint smirked a bit and said; "Well then maybe we should find out...?" That was about all the warning Bruce got before Clint decided to lever himself up, covering Bruce's mouth with his own, to muffle his sounds, and stuck his hand down Bruce's pants, grinning into the kiss as he realised the scientist wasn't wearing any underwear...

Bruce made a muffled keening sound in his throat when Clint grabbed him, and his eyes flashed a vivid green as he bucked his hips up, involuntarily, his hands gripping the Archer's shoulders, to ground himself as he started shaking, the sudden, pleasant sensations almost overwhelming from how long it had been since he'd even been able to touch himself, never mind the feel of Clint's warm, calloused fingers gripping him firmly, and surely, almost like the ease with which he held a bow, and Bruce was pretty sure that it wasn't going to take long for the Archer to completely take him apart...

Clint watched Bruce's reactions with a look of pure awe on his face, and he said breathlessly; "Fuck, Bruce... you are fucking beautiful, you know that!?" He twisted his hand slightly, and Bruce nearly threw him off his lap as he bit down into his knuckles to keep from shouting. Clint could tell it wasn't going to take long the first time... as far as he knew, Bruce hadn't even so much as jacked off since before his accident so this had to be a fairly intense experience for him, if the way he was shoving his hips up into Clint's hand, and the veins of green winding up his neck were anything to go by...

Clint didn't think for a second that there was any real danger of him actually Hulking out but, clearly Clint was doing something right to get that kind of a reaction..

Bruce couldn't think... by this point, he was literally a ball of feelings and sensations and, he couldn't even manage to warn Clint before he was coming violently in his pants and over Clint's fingers and Clint had shoved his tongue in his mouth again, to keep him quiet as Bruce arched beneath him, a strange, loud rushing in his ears as he swore he heard a loud growl or a roar from inside his mind, but Bruce wasn't really capable of deciphering it all right now so he simply clung to Clint's shoulders, tightly, riding it out until he could actually start to think again...

Clint felt Bruce's body arch, and shift beneath him, and he kept kissing him til he was sure that Bruce wasn't going to be making any more potentially loud noise. The sight that greeted him when he pulled back nearly floored him.

Bruce was sprawled out against the back of the couch, his head tipped back and his mouth slightly open as he drew in short, rough breaths. But that wasn't the bit that had Clint staring at him in awe. No, the thing that made Clint Barton actually speechless was the fact that Bruce was now somewhat green all over, and it looked like he'd part way shifted but had somehow just... stopped, in the middle of it. Clint was sure that when Bruce opened his eyes they would still be that same bright, poisons green that almost made them luminescent...

"Oh, fuck..." he breathed, reverently, bringing his other hand up to run along the side of Bruce's neck, feeling the slightly raised ridges of his veins where they stood out an even darker green than the rest of him... "Oh, holy fuck, Bruce... you have got to see this..." Clint said, quietly. "That's just..." Clint couldn't even find words for what it was, because he had literally never seen anything more breathtakingly beautiful in his life than what he was seeing right now...

Bruce gave a small groan, and pulled his head up, his eyes opening and confirming to Clint that, yes, they were most definitely still that shocking shade of green, and Clint thought that it might fast be becoming one of his favourite colours...

"See what?" Bruce asked, in a ragged voice, looking up at him. Clint shifted back, extracting his hand from Bruce's pants as he pointed at him and said; "You. That. You're... holy shit you're green all over and you're not even fully Hulked, it's..." Clint took a breath and said; "It's fucking gorgeous...!"

Bruce pulled himself to sit up a bit more, using Clint's shoulders as leverage and, really, it should be downright illegal for the man to have shoulders like that! It totally wasn't fair to the rest of the universe that Clint should get to look like some kind of Greek god while Bruce was a tiny, nerdy scientist...

Bruce looked down at himself and sucked in a quick breath at what he could see of his chest and hands, and Clint was right... he was definitely very much more green than was normal when he was this size... "Oh..." Bruce said, in startled amazement. "I'm not sure if that's supposed to happen..." he suddenly became very aware of the other presence in his mind, and Bruce looked at Clint, shocked. "Oh my god...!" He said. "I think..." He shook his head. "I think... the Other Guy likes you...! And not just in a, 'Cupid feeds him pizza and let's him climb up the sides of the building' way, either..." Bruce groaned and buried his head in his hands. "Oh my god...! That's not... I mean... that is not something I ever actually wanted to know! I am 'not' supposed to be privy to those kinds of thoughts from the Hulk...! Hell, actually! The Hulk should not even be 'having' those kinds of thoughts!" Bruce wailed quietly. "Clint...! What the hell have you done to me...!?"

Clint just looked at Bruce, surprised. "Wait... Really?" He asked, resting his hands on Bruce's chest. Bruce nodded, somewhat dejectedly. "Yeah... really... and I'm not actually sure if that's a good thing or not... I mean, sure, it probably means that he definitely won't smash you when he's around but..." Bruce had a somewhat horrified thought. "Oh god! I really hope he can actually understand the fact that... 'that...' is just not actually possible with you because..." Bruce groaned. "Oh my god." He said again, shaking his head, not even able to actually finish that thought...

Clint just grinned, maniacally, and said with a wink; "I wouldn't exactly say no... I mean, sure, the whole size difference thing could be a bit of a challenge but, when have you ever known me to actually back down from one of those...? I'd totally be willing to give it a try..."

"Clint!" Bruce wailed again. "Seriously...! Please...! Just stop...! I do 'not' want that image in my head!" He said, desperately. He was seriously starting to think that he'd fallen in love with a madman... And wasn't that just a sudden, shocking thought... Bruce took a moment to actually process that, before looking up at Clint with a sudden newfound understanding... "Oh..." He said, quietly.

"What..?" Clint asked, at Bruce's sudden strange look... "I, uh... well..." Bruce said, awkwardly, not really used to actually expressing his feelings so openly... "I Uhm... maybe think I sort of love you...." He said, slowly, not actually able to look Clint in the eye...

"Oh!" Clint said, in a very pleased understanding. "Well, that's good, cuz I think I've been in love with you for a while now..."

Bruce didn't really know what to say to that, other than; "Oh... Well... I'm glad, I'm not the only one then..." He ducked his head a bit sheepishly... "Hey... you want me to take care of that for you...?" Bruce asked, indicating Clint's crotch, where the Archer was very obviously still aroused....

"Wouldn't say no..." Clint replied, suddenly remembering that, yeah, he was actually still really hard...

Bruce grinned a bit then, and fiddled with the front of Clint's pants before saying; "How do you even get these things off of you...?" Clint gave a wry smirk of his own before wriggling out of his pants, and repositioning himself in Bruce's lap...

Bruce just stared at Clint for a minute, taking it all in, before reaching out and taking Clint in his hand...

The Archer groaned quietly, and arched up into Bruce's touch, noting that the scientist actually had 'really' big hands, even when he was Bruce sized...

"Oh, fuck!" Clint said, breathlessly. "Goddammit...! Bruce...!"

Clint thrust himself up, into Bruce's hand, knowing it wasn't actually going to take real long for him to come either, what with Bruce looking all green and feral and determined and stuff all of a sudden... "Oh, fuck! Bruce...!" He cried, quietly, as the scientist worked him far more expertly than Clint would have thought possible from someone who'd not done this in as long as Bruce had...

When Clint came, it was with a muffled cry of Bruce's name, as he buried his head in the scientists neck, panting and whining as he came down from it...

"Holy shit, Bruce..." he breathed. "Are you sure you've never done this before since your accident...!?" Clint panted. "Because I'm inclined to think that you are way too good at this to've not done it...!"

Bruce smiled, wryly, and said; "Nope... it's just you..."

Clint panted a bit, tiredly, and said; "I'm flattered... And well, I dunno about you but, I'm beat..."

Bruce smiled a bit and said; "Yeah... me too..."

Clint moved himself off of Bruce's lap, grabbing the blanket that was thrown over the back of the couch and pulling it over them both, dragging Bruce down to lie with him, and said; "Hmm... I wanna cuddle... sleep now... talk and in the morning..."

Bruce hummed his agreement as he let Clint pull him down, and murmured; "Yeah... sleep now.... Bruce tired..."

Clint gave a quiet, wry laugh at that, before dropping his head down and very soon falling asleep...

Bruce followed him, not long after, Clint's head cradled to his chest, a strange kind of contentment overtaking him as he drifted off to sleep...

 


End file.
